


Sing to me

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Пой, ласточка, пой. Пой, милая, пой, не угасай.





	

 Эредин внимателен. Он замечает каждое изменение в ней, в ее лице, во взгляде, в звоне голоса. От него не ускользнет ни одной мелочи – и Цири, говоря откровенно, это бесит.

Дотошный, скрупулезный, нарочито медлительный – эльф горазд на многое, что вызовет у девушки гнев, ему нравится злость в ее глазах. Злость, которую юная ведьмачка не сможет выплеснуть. И поэтому он продолжает дразнить, касаться слишком слабо, мучить.

И сквозь непреодолимую жажду, помешанную в один котел с презрением, Цирилла не торопит его; вся как на иголках она ждет дальнейших его действий, обманчивых поцелуев, испытывающих ее терпение прикосновений.

 _\- Спой мне, моя Ласточка,_ \- насмешливо-ласково шепчет девчонке Король, проводя холодными пальцами по обнаженному животу, скользя ниже, оглаживая бедро, - _спой, птичка._

Она вздрагивает. От тона, от самого звука, от его подлого движения – Эредин знает, как заставить ее просить, знает о ней куда больше, чем сама она. И пользуется этим без малейших укоров совести. Королям совесть часто не свойственна.

И Ласточка поет для него – негромко стонет, начиная тянуться за ускользающей рукой, но не может ее удержать. Однако не смеет просить. Хрупкая птичка с подрезанными крыльями еще не растеряла своей гордости, хотя так жалко распростерта на постели победителя. Но нет же, еще борется, да вот только за что? Цири в его власти – и даже сквозь уверенный самообман, она не может этого позабыть.

 _\- Пой, милая, пой,_ \- ласки хищника мучительны, поцелуи опасно горячи, а внимательный взгляд острее заточенной стрелы скоя’таэля. Невинная птичка поддается, у нее нет другого выхода – стать его и только его, сквозь тысячи сожалений. _– Не угасай…_

Девичий голосок отдается эхом в тишине королевских покоев, приглушенная просьба, стыдливая мольба, позволяющая окончательно признать свое поражение. И его – Эредина – бесспорную победу.

Сильный одерживает верх над слабым, этот закон не изменится и за сотню веков. Маленькая Ласточка поет и плачет в когтях жестокого Ястреба, ей уже не сбежать.


End file.
